El descenso al infierno es fácil
by LaChicaMalaDeBradford
Summary: En el punto más crítico de la guerra, Valentine se ha aliado con el Mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. La clave está sometida por Demonios y Mortifagos a punto de rendirse; Sin esperanzas, llega del extranjero un grupo de guerreros a luchar liderados por una cazadora a la que alguna vez le dijeron que siempre iba a ser mundana/Situado entre COG & DH
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

_La noche caía sobre Alacante. La torres demonio no emitían su brillo acostumbrado y la ciudad estaba en quietud. Expectante. Las calles estaban repletas de Nefilims con sus cuchillos serafines resplandeciendo la oscuridad y las puntas de las varitas de los magos brillando por un lumus._

_Una figura menuda, de cabellos rojos ondeando por el viento, se encontraba arriba de un tejado, observando la ciudad desde la altura. _

_Clarissa Fray, o más bien, Clarissa Morgenstern. No había pensado que alguna vez ella volviera a pisar Alacante –la ciudad de cristal- No al menos, desde que Jace Lightwood renegó de ella, excluyéndola de no ser una cazadora de sombras._

"_!Eres un desastre para nosotros, Clary! Eres una mundana, siempre lo serás. Jamás serás una cazadora de sombras. No sabes pensar como nosotros lo hacemos, en lo mejor para el bien de todos. ¡Solo piensas en ti misma! Pero ahora estamos en guerra o lo estaremos. ¡Y no tengo ni el tiempo ni ganas de andar persiguiéndote por ahí intentando asegurarme de que no acabes consiguiendo de que mates a uno de nosotros"_

_El recuerdo de aquella tarde golpeó la mente de Clary y la aturdió por un momento por su fuerza. Ella había estado decidida a no volver a cruzar su camino con ese cazador de sombras. Estaba decidida a no saber jamás de Jace y su familia. Pero el destino tenía otros planes…._

_La masacre había comenzado; Los gritos cortaban la quietud de la noche. Los hechizos iban y venían por doquier, al igual que los cuchillos de los cazadores cortaban en el aire._

_La chica divisó un destello rubio y no tuvo ninguna duda de que se tratara de Jace, estaba luchando justo debajo de ella con un demonio y Clarissa supo que era su hora de incorporarse a la batalla; Con un pie en el aire, se dejó caer al vació y sonrió. "¿Así que no soy una Cazadora de Sombras, Jace?" Quiso morfarse al caer frente a él._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Clary aporreaba la puerta del brujo con fuerza; desesperada por entregarle a Magnus el libro que contenía la poción que despertaría a su mamá. Magnus le había dicho que el libro se encontraba en la casa solariega de los Wayland, y solo alguien que conociera la localización exacta de la casa podría llevarla hasta ahí traspasando las salvaguardas que estaban para mantener a la clave fuera de sus terrenos.

Desde ese momento, tuvo claro que Jace –Su estúpido hermano- había pensado con amargura, no iba a ayudarla, ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera la toleraba ahí. Y era un ser sumamente egoísta, que solo pensaba en lo que podría pasar, y no en que lo único que Clary quería era que su madre volviera en sí. Las palabras que le había dicho un momento antes aún resonaban en sus oídos dañándola.

Sin embargo, la ayuda que cuán desesperadamente pedía, llegó en forma de un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y sonrisa torcida. Sebastian Verlac solo se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta ahí y la guio como si las salvaguardas no tuvieran efecto en él. Quiso preguntarle en ese momento como era posible que hubiera podido traspasar las salvaguardas que protegían la casa en ruinas de los ojos curiosos de la clave, pero él solo se había encogido de hombros y la besó para callarla, dejándola aturdida por la sensación de reconocimiento que sentía desde que conoció a Sebastian en la casa de los Penhallow.

Y ahora estaba ahí, delante de la casa donde se encontraba Magnus con la mano extendida tendiéndole al brujo el libro que contenía la poción que sacaría a su madre del estado comatoso en el que se había sometido ella misma para proteger su mente de Valentine.

-¡Valla! No haz demorado demasiado en encontrarlo-reconoció el brujo francamente sorprendido- ¿Supongo que eso significa que ya haz aclarado tus diferencias con Jace?-inquirió con una ceja alzada mientras le daba la espalda y le hacía un gesto de que entrara a la casa.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los polvorientos sillones de la deteriorada sala (que Magnus había tenido la decencia de ordenar)-¡Por supuesto que no Magnus! Jace no me quiere aquí-contestó con la voz cortante- y por ende, nada de lo que yo haga aquí va a agradarle-añadió. Magnus en ese momento se comenzó a reír por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de la chica- He ahí donde te equivocas; Todo lo que tu hagas le importa a Jace y sobre todo le preocupa que hagas cosas irreflexivas-Clary alzó una ceja ante la declaración de Magnus.- ¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?-Exclamó sorprendida.-

-No, pero sabes que en el fondo tengo toda la razón del mundo Clarissa-finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero cuéntame entonces, si no fue Jace, ¿Quién más podría haberte llevado hasta la casa solariega de los Wayland y atravesar las salvaguardas?-cuestionó con curiosidad. Sinceramente había pocas cosas que sorprendían a Magnus, y esa era una de ellas, no se imaginaba a alguien más que Jace sabiendo la posición exacta de la casa y que podría atravesar su seguridad.

Clary demoró unos segundos en contestar, porque ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de cómo había ido a parar a la casa solariega de los Wayland y atravesar las salvaguardas; Sebastian solo había caminado tranquilamente hasta que la tuvo de pie en la puerta de la casa y dijo ¡Voila!

Y todavía le resultaba muy confuso cómo él solo le había restado importancia a su hazaña y la había besado.

_-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto Clary con curiosidad-Se supone que solo alguien que conociera la casa podría llegar a ella.-Un destello de algo que Clary no alcanzó a ver atravesó los ojos de Sebastian, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera notarlo._

_-Un caballero es capaz de sacar cualquier az bajo la manga para ayudar a las damiselas en apuros-le sonrió con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan común ya en él y la besó de una manera suave y deliciosa._

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar el recuerdo de su mente ya que Magnus estaba de pie delante de ella mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y bien?-la apremió- Y no te atrevas a decirme que has ido tu sola porque no voy a creerte esta vez ni siquiera tus runas mágicas hubieran podido llevarte hasta ahí.

Clary lo miró mal al escuchar la burla en sus palabras, pero decidió contestarle de una vez- Ha sido Sebastian-respondió- Sebastian Verlac

- ¡Espera ahí! ¿Sebastian Verlac? ¿Aquella chachalaca de vida o muerte?-inquirió con las cejas alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Clary quiso reprenderlo pero al final la primera risa verdadera desde que llegó a Alacante brotó de sus labios- No puedo creer que lo hayas congelado-confesó aun riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no puedo congelarlo pero tu si puedes besarlo?-arqueó las cejas. La chica se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la mirada avergonzada- Eres una egoísta Clarissa, siempre andas con los más monos-se quejó el brujo.

-¡Oh, Cállate Magnus!-lo fulminó con la mirada- Y te recuerdo que querías que lo dejara aquí.

-Sí, pero después lo reconsideré mejor-le sonrió- En mi defensa puedo decir que lo congelé porque parloteaba mucho, pero sigue siendo apuesto-se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

.

.

.

Clary miraba por la ventana y se dio cuenta que las horas habían pasado con bastante rapidez mientras ella se encontraba con Magnus. El cielo de Alacante comúnmente azul, ahora estaba adquiriendo el tono anaranjado del atardecer por la llegada inminente de la noche.

Se preguntó si Amatis estaba preocupada por ella, tal vez sí, pero Clary no sentía las ganas de volver a la casa de la hermana de Luke. Sabía que si se encontraba sola, iba a recordar a Jace, e iba a acabar sola, revolcándose en su miseria, y no quería eso. Tuvo que darle un punto a Magnus por su hábil tarea de distracción.

Sabía que alguna vez tendría que ver a Jace, no podía evitarlo eternamente, pero si pudiera, se iría a otro mundo para no tener que verlo jamás, así su amor prohibido se consumiría en el tiempo y el dolor y la desesperación ante el incierto futuro quedarían olvidados.

A Clary aún le dolía que su madre no le dijera que era una cazadora de sombras, pero ahora podía entender perfectamente el por qué no se lo dijo. Si ella tuviera la oportunidad de crear un portal hacía ese mundo que se le antojaba perfecto, lejos de los cazadores de sombras y de los mundanos, se iría sin mirar atrás, pero ¿realmente ese mundo existiría? Y si existiera ¿cómo sería? ¿Algo parecido al jardín del edén? No sabía cómo imaginarlo. Lo único que sabía era que quería irse nuevamente a su vida, donde no existían cazadores de sombras, donde no estaba enamorada de Jace (ese amor enfermizo que la estaba matando en una agonía infinita) aunque en ese momento ese amor fuera opacado por la rabia que sentía hacía él.

¿Qué sabía Jace? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que jamás será una cazadora de sombras? Si ella no había sido educada como ellos, y nunca le habían ofrecido entrenarla para ser como ellos; lo poco que sabía era gracias a las enseñanzas de momento. Para Jace, no podía hacerse valer como una cazadora de sombras, para él, solo era una torpe adolescente mundana, impulsiva e irreflexiva inmersa en un mundo que trataba de derrumbarla con los golpes que le brindaba, mientras que per era el perfecto Jace: el mejor cazador de sombras de su edad, quien a su edad era quien más demonios había matado en su vida.

Clary dejó escapar una risa amarga que derivó en un sollozo desolador que de inmediato llamó la atención del brujo, que dejó de hacer sus quehaceres para tomarle atención a Clary.

-¡Hey tomatito! ¿Por qué lloras?-Clary había adquirido ese apodo cuando por un comentario imprudente de Magnus se había sonrojado y él solo había dicho ¡Mira, pareces un tomatito! En ese momento lo había fulminado con la mirada, pero ahora no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Se sentía tan abrumada por sus pensamientos….

-Estoy tan cansada Magnus… siento que estamos luchando contra una corriente que no hace nada más que llevarnos hacía atrás-suspiró con pesar- quisiera irme lejos, a un lugar donde la sombra de este mundo no pese en mi espalda, lejos de los cazadores de sombras, la clave, los demonios, de Valentine, y de Jace-su voz se rompió al pronunciar su nombre- sobre todo de Jace-murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, pero que Magnus alcanzó a escuchar.

El brujo se compadeció de aquella chiquilla a la cual había visto crecer cuando su madre la llevaba a que le eliminara la visión. Estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiera dado un colapso mental, verse sacada de su mundo mundano, en el cual las criaturas míticas no eran verdad, para sumergirse en uno donde todo lo que ella gracias a su madre no creía cierto, era totalmente cierto, definitivamente era demasiado para ser procesado. Y lo peor es que su desgracia no terminaba ahí; Su padre era un ser despreciable que quería destruir a los cazadores de sombras y doblegar el mundo a sus pies, perder a su madre en un estado comatoso para proteger su mente de su padre, y sobre todo, enterarse que el amor de su vida era su hermano, solo había sido la estocada final para destruirla. Magnus se sintió orgulloso de ella en ese momento, porque Clary era más fuerte de lo que todos y hasta ella misma pensaban.

-¿Y si ese mundo que anhelas existiera, Clary? ¿Irías a el?- Inquirió de pronto Magnus. No sabía que estaba haciendo, porque era arriesgado lo que iba a proponerle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus contactos fueran a brindarle ayuda, pero haría lo que fuera por ayudar a la pelirroja si decía que si a su pregunta.

Concederle su deseo de alejarse de loa cazadores era como saldar su deuda por ser quien le colocó el hechizo para eliminarle la visión.


End file.
